the_official_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon quest
= Pokémon Quest = Welcome to Tumblecube Island! This strange new land is the setting for Pokémon Quest, a rambunctious action RPG for Nintendo Switch and mobile devices. Pokémon Quest is created by GAME FREAK inc., the original developer of the beloved Pokémon RPG titles. When you arrive on Tumblecube Island, you're bound to notice that the Pokémon inhabitants have a very particular look about them—they're all shaped like cubes. Even the landscape maintains a blocky style. This results in a Pokémon adventure that looks like none before it. There is no denying that the cube-shaped versions of these Pokémon that were originally discovered in the Kanto region are simply adorable. Explore Tumblecube Island The first thing to do in this free-to-start adventure is pick a first partner Pokémon. Whether that choice is based on effectiveness in battle or on the cuteness of the Pokémon is up to you, but no matter the decision, you'll soon be joined on your adventure by plenty of other Pokémon. Together, your team of up to three Pokémon will go off on expeditions to explore Tumblecube Island, where you'll battle wild Pokémon and discover hidden treasures. During an expedition, the Pokémon in your party will move on their own, leaving it up to the player to direct their attacks when wild Pokémon approach. This is done via simple tap-based controls that make getting into the action a breeze. Set Up Camp Once you've cleared an area of wild Pokémon, it's time to head back to your Base Camp for a well-deserved rest. Here, ingredients found during expeditions can be cooked into delicious treats that are bound to attract new Pokémon to join your team. Different recipes will attract different Pokémon, so experiment to discover the best combinations to lure the right Pokémon to your team. The Base Camp can also be customized with a wide variety of cute decorations that will grant special effects to your team. Some of these items will be earned as you play, and others will be available for purchase using in-game currency or real-world money. Having the right décor will unlock new benefits such as increasing the amount of specific ingredients you find on your adventures, the ability to lure more Pokémon to your base by cooking, and many more, even if they're not set up in your base. Customize Your Pokémon In addition to setting up your Base Camp, you will also be able to customize your Pokémon's skills by equipping them with Power Stones found during your journeys. These handy items can boost a Pokémon's HP or Attack. Some Power Stones even provide special bonuses that enhance other skills, such as increasing a Pokémon's Critical Hit Rate. As your Pokémon's levels increase, they will be able to equip more and more Power Stones. Pokémon can also become stronger through training. When you have a large group of Pokémon hanging out at your Base Camp, you can opt to have some of them work out with a Pokémon you wish to train. The sparring partners will be too tired to remain with your group once training is complete, but the Pokémon you've chosen to reap the benefits will gain a large amount of experience, or maybe a new move! The Pokémon in Pokémon Quest evolve much as they do in the Pokémon RPGs—by earning enough experience to reach a certain level. Continue leading your Pokémon on expeditions and training them to help make them as strong as they can be. Surfing Pikachu! For a limited time, you can get a special Pikachu that knows the attack Surf if you purchase the Mini Expedition Pack. This bundle of decorations will only be available for purchase for 72 hours after you've accessed additional content, so don't miss this chance to get it! With so many Pokémon to befriend and treasures to discover, Pokémon Quest is sure to delight Pokémon fans everywhere. Visit the Pokémon Quest official site for more details.